The project provides for the operation of a Cancer Information Dissemination and Analysis Center (CIDAC) for the International Cancer Research Data Bank (ICRDB) Program of the Office of the Director, Office of International Affairs (OIA), NCI. CIDACs serve as the major resources for providing to the ICRDB program scientific guidance essential for maintaining the high quality of ICRDB publications and services designed for cancer researchers.